La petite armée de malade de Harry
by Matteic
Summary: One-shot. Ron essaie d'expliquer aux jumeaux comment Harry a forcé le Ministère à créer une nouvelle classification pour les créatures magiques, et pourquoi les boursoufs sont maintenant considérés comme la créature la plus terrifiante de tous les temps.


**La petite armée de malades de Harry**

Par RuneWitchSakura

Traduit de l'anglais par Matteic

* * *

Notes ultra rapides de la traductrice :

- Pas à nous, pas de procès merci

- Ne tient pas compte du septième livre

- Si vous ignoriez ce qu'est une crackfic… vous n'allez pas tarder à comprendre

* * *

Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne savent pas ce qu'est un boursouf, voici un extrait de _Unknowable Wiki_ (ndlr : site anglophone consacré à Harry Potter) : « Les boursoufs sont des créatures magiques duveteuses répandues dans le monde entier. Ils sont totalement sphériques et couverts d'une douce fourrure crème. Ils ont une langue rose, fine et très longue, qu'ils font serpenter à travers la maison à la recherche de nourriture. Ce sont des charognards qui mangent à peu près n'importe quoi. Ils émettent un bourdonnement quand ils sont satisfaits. Les boursoufs sont dociles et font de bons animaux de compagnie. Ils sont faciles à soigner, aiment être câlinés, et ne voient pas d'objection à être lancés comme des ballons. Cependant, ce qui les rend très populaires auprès de générations d'enfants sorciers est qu'ils adorent glisser leur langue dans les narines de sorciers endormis pour manger leurs crottes de nez. »

Les boursoufs reçoivent la classification ministérielle de XX, à part bien sûr pour cette histoire.

Et maintenant, l'histoire.

* * *

'_Début_'

* * *

Le Ministère de la Magie avait établi une classification pour toutes les Créatures Magiques. Elle n'était pas difficile à comprendre. En fait, elle était plutôt simple.

**

* * *

X** : Ennuyeux

**XX** : Inoffensif / Peut être domestiqué

**XXX** : Ne pose pas de problème à un sorcier compétent

**XXXX** : Dangereux / Exige des connaissances spécialisées / Maîtrise possible par un sorcier expérimenté / Doit être respecté

**XXXXX** : Connu pour être un tueur de sorciers / Impossible à dresser ou à domestiquer

* * *

Ce que Fred et George ont du mal à comprendre est pourquoi le Ministère a besoin d'une nouvelle classification. Et pourquoi cette classification était... eh bien, je suppose que ça s'explique tout seul...

**

* * *

XXXXXX** : Cours, mec, cours / ne t'arrête pas / et ne regarde surtout pas derrière toi / cours !

* * *

Ils ont aussi du mal à comprendre pourquoi les boursoufs, parmi tous les animaux existants, étaient les seuls à être dans cette catégorie.

- On n'est partis que... commence Fred.

- ... une semaine. Comment diable... continue George.

- ... Voldemort peut être...

- ... mort ? Pourquoi Dumbledore...

- ... est en taule ? Et pourquoi...

- ... les boursoufs ont une si...

- .. mauvaise réputation maintenant ?

Je soupire. Les jumeaux peuvent être une vraie galère, surtout quand ils se mettent à parler à deux. Ils ont été absents une semaine, dans le Paris magique je crois, pour installer la version française de leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Je réponds par le mot unique qui, en fait, explique pas mal de choses maintenant.

- Harry.

- Bien sûr. disent Fred et George ensemble.

- Mais cela n'explique pas... c'est George qui commence cette fois.

- ... comment il a fait. achève Fred.

- Il a commencé avant votre départ et nous a fait croire à nous tous qu'il était complètement cinglé. je réponds.

Je continue avant qu'ils puissent dire quelque chose

- Non mais franchement, il a appris aux boursoufs à rire comme des imbéciles. Bien sûr qu'on s'inquiétait pour lui.

* * *

- Mé-hé-hé, fit un des cinq boursoufs que Harry avait l'habitude de trimballer partout avec lui. Nous étions dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, faisant nos devoirs à la dernière minute, comme d'hab.

- Harry, ce truc a fait du bruit. dis-je.

- Hmm, dit Harry, sortant de je ne sais quel monde imaginaire il était. Rêvasser était une part importante de nos séances de devoirs à la dernière minute.

- Ce truc a fait un bruit qui n'était pas ronronner, je répétai, montrant le boursouf qui avait, eh bien, fait du bruit. Ils ne sont pas censés faire ça.

- En même temps, si on regarde, je dis à Fred et George, quand on parle de Harry, il se passe pas mal de choses qui ne sont pas censées se produire.

- Oh, écoutons ça alors, dit Harry, regardant le boursouf.

- Mé-hé-hé, répéta le boursouf.

J'aurais bien dit « Tu vois ! » mais avant que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, Harry corrigea la créature.

- Non, c'est Mwa-ha-ha, dit-il.

- Mé-hé-hé, répéta le boursouf.

- Mwa-ha-ha, répéta Harry.

- Mé-hé-ha.

- Mwa-ha-ha.

- Mé-hé-ha.

- Mwa-ha-ha.

- Mwa-hé-hé.

J'étais très perturbé à la vue de cet échange. Peut-être qu'il y avait du vrai derrière les rumeurs sur la santé d'esprit de Harry.

- Mwa-ha-ha.

- Mwa-ha-hé.

- Mwa-ha-ha.

- Mwa-hé-ha.

- Mwa-ha-ha.

- Mwa-ha-ha.

- Oui, c'est ça ! Tu as réussi ! Qui est un bon petit Général de l'Armée des Boursoufs ? demanda Harry comme on parlerait à un bébé. Oui c'est toi. Oui c'est toi.

- Mwa-ha-ha, répéta joyeusement le boursouf.

- Oui, c'est ça. Mwa-ha-ha. Ma petite armée de malades. Maintenant voyons si tu peux l'apprendre aux autres.

Le boursouf se tourna vers les autres boursoufs.

- Mwa-ha-ha.

- Mip, réussit à dire un des boursoufs, mais les autres restèrent silencieux. Le premier boursouf les foudroya du regard.

- Mwa-ha-ha, répéta-t-il.

* * *

- Mais à la fin de la soirée, les autres boursoufs disaient Mwa-ha-ha, je dis. Fred et George me regardent d'un air bizarre.

- Tu veux dire que Harry Potter a vraiment appris à un boursouf à rire comme un imbécile. Tu ne te fiches pas de nous ? demande Fred.

- Non. Et je pensais qu'il était cinglé à ce moment là, je dis, espérant que le parle-à-deux est fini. Pas de bol.

- Et il a appris... je ne sais vraiment pas lequel commence.

- ... aux boursoufs à tuer... ni lequel continue.

- ... Voldemort en riant ?

- Non, j'y arrive. Il les appelait sa petite armée de malades. Je pensais vraiment que ces cinq là étaient toute sa petite armée – j'avais tort. Les cinq n'étaient que les généraux.

* * *

J'entrai dans la Pièce sur Demande et regardai autour de moi avec horreur. Harry était entouré par cinq groupes de boursoufs. A la tête de chaque groupe se trouvait un des cinq premiers, essayant d'apprendre aux autres à dire « Mwa-ha-ha », et réussissant plutôt bien.

Quand tous les boursoufs réussirent à dire Mwa-ha-ha, Harry passa à l'étape suivante. Un mannequin en robes de Mangemort apparut.

- Maintenant, ma chère petite armée de malades, voici un Mangemort. A l'attaque !

Aucun des boursoufs ne bougea.

- Bon, on va bosser là-dessus.

Il agita sa baguette et des crottes de nez apparurent sur le Mangemort.

- A l'attaque !

Tous les boursoufs s'entassèrent sur le faux Mangemort, essayant d'attraper leur friandise préférée.

Je me sentis un peu malade. Et puis l'idée qu'un jour ce serait Rogue ou Malefoy sous le tas de boursoufs entra dans mon esprit.

* * *

- J'ai accepté la petite armée de malades de Harry sur le champ, je dis aux jumeaux. Ils se regardent et hochent la tête.

- Ça serait sûrement pas mal à voir. dit Fred.

- Dommage qu'on ait raté ça, dit George. Je cache un sourire, sachant que dans une ou deux heures Harry va venir à leur magasin pour leur proposer quelque chose qui leur permettra de voir ce qui s'est passé.

- En fait, c'est moi qui lui ai donné une idée pour la suite.

* * *

- Hé, Harry, je dis ce soir là au dîner. Ça serait pas mieux de leur apprendre à reconnaître un Mangemort avant que tu les fasses attaquer ? Comme ça tu n'aurais pas à leur dire que c'est un Mangemort.

Harry me regarda bouche bée quelques instants.

- Ron, tu es un génie !

Il sortit en hâte de la Grande Salle. Tous les autres étudiants se tournèrent vers moi, les yeux ronds.

- Weasley, un génie ? dit Malefoy en riant. Potter doit avoir vraiment perdu la boule !

- J'aimerais bien te voir dire ça quand il relâchera la petite armée démoniaque dont je viens de lui donner l'idée contre Voldemort, dis-je d'un air supérieur. Malefoy la boucla.

* * *

- Ouais, tu lui as vraiment fait fermer sa grande gueule, dit Fred.

- Harry les a vraiment fait reconnaître les Mangemorts ? demande George.

- Yep. Les Mangemorts, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Fudge et le Ministre Bones.

* * *

Harry faisait une démonstration de ses boursoufs à Hermione et moi. Hermione tapait du pied avec impatience.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda-t-elle, grognant presque. Nos ASPICs étaient dans deux semaines et elle voulait étudier.

- Tu vas voir Hermione. Je leur ai appris à reconnaître certaines personnes – regardez.

Sur ce Harry actionna un interrupteur. L'armée de boursoufs se tourna pour regarder alors qu'un des murs tournait. Il révéla un mannequin normal. Les boursoufs restèrent silencieux. Le mur tourna à nouveau.  
Un autre mannequin normal - les boursoufs restèrent silencieux. Le mur tourna à nouveau. Des robes noires et un masque en forme de demi-crâne.

- Mangemort ! crièrent les boursoufs.

- Mangemort ! Mangemort !

Le mur tourna à nouveau. Un autre mannequin normal. Les boursoufs se turent.

- Ce sont des détecteurs de Mangemorts ? demanda Hermione, émerveillée.

- Pas seulement, dit Harry.

Le mur tourna à nouveau. Le mannequin ressemblait assez à la description que Harry avait faite de Voldemort.

- Mou du corps ! Mou du corps ! hurlèrent les boursoufs.

- Je sais pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à leur faire dire Voldemort, dit Harry. Mais bon, c'est assez proche.

* * *

- Tu rigoles ? demande Fred.

- Non. Ils ont vraiment crié 'Mou du corps !' je réponds.

* * *

Le mur tourna. Un autre mannequin normal. Les boursoufs se turent. La rotation suivante produisit la même chose. La suivante révéla un mannequin qui ressemblait beaucoup à Dumbledore.

- Salaud ! hurlèrent les boursoufs.

- Harry ! dit Hermione d'un air scandalisé. Tu leur as appris ce mot !

- Hermione, je ne le leur fais dire que le nom qu'il mérite. Il me force année après année à rentrer dans une famille qui me maltraite, et il le sait parce que ma lettre de Poudlard était adressée au 'Placard sous l'escalier'. Et pratiquement chaque année ici, j'ai dû affronter des épreuves qu'il aurait facilement pu éviter. Je veux dire, sérieusement, il protège la Pierre avec des trucs tellement foireux que trois première année ont pu passer au travers.

- En seconde année, si un génie de seconde année a pu découvrir que le monstre était un basilic et que deux seconde année pas aussi géniaux ont pu penser à demander à Mimi Geignarde comment elle était morte cinquante ans avant, est-ce qu'un génie de cent et quelques années n'aurait pas dû trouver tout ça avant nous ?

- Et en troisième année, bordel, comme s'il ne pouvait rien faire pour Sirius. Il est à la tête du Magenmagot, et Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'a pas aidé Sirius est pour pouvoir me renvoyer aux Dursley – Sirius aurait exigé que j'habite avec lui.

- En quatrième année, je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais j'ai lu le Règlement du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers depuis, et si j'avais voulu me retirer du tournoi, j'aurais pu. Il m'en a empêché en me disant que je perdrais ma magie et que je devrais retourner chez les Dursley pour de bon. En fait, le Gobelet aurait pris la magie de la personne qui avait mis le nom dans lui, pas celui de la personne dans le nom était écrit.

- Je dois vraiment parler des autres années ? demanda Harry.

- Ce... ce... ce salaud ! cria Hermione.

- Exactement, dit Harry.

- Salaud ! Salaud ! hurlèrent les boursoufs.

Le mur tourna à nouveau, révélant un mannequin normal et faisant taire les boursoufs.

* * *

- C'est pour ça que Dumbledore est en taule ?

- Yep. Hermione a fait un scandale avec le Ministre Bones, et Bones a lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre Albus Dumbledore – après qu'on en aurait fini avec Voldemort, en tout cas. Je peux continuer maintenant ?

* * *

Le mur tourna à nouveau, révélant un mannequin ressemblant beaucoup à Cornélius Fudge, qui avait été viré le mois précédent.

- Crétin ! Débile ! Crétin ! Crétin ! hurlèrent les boursoufs. Certains disaient 'débile', les autres disaient 'crétin'.

Hermione les regarda bouche bée quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Le mur tourna, un autre mannequin normal. Le mur tourna à nouveau. Le mannequin ressemblait à Amélia Bones, la Ministre de la Magie.

- Mé-li Bonnie ! hurlèrent les boursoufs.

- Mé-li ! Mé-li !

- Je ne peux pas leur faire dire Amélia Bones non plus, mais c'est assez proche. Ma petite armée de malade est presque prête. Ils peuvent rire comme des malades, et reconnaître toutes les personnes importantes qu'ils doivent reconnaître. Maintenant, je dois juste leur apprendre à attaquer.

* * *

- Je commence à m'inquiéter pour la santé d'esprit de Harry, là. Hermione n'avait pas d'objections à ça ? demande un des jumeaux. Je perds le fil trop vite ; je ne peux pas dire duquel il s'agit.

- Non. Pas après le côté mignon.

- Côté mignon ? je ne peux toujours pas dire lequel c'est.

* * *

- Attaquer ? s'écria Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, attaquer ? Tu n'envisages quand même pas de les utiliser comme boulets de canon ?

- Bien sûr que non, lui dit Harry. Je compte les utiliser pour se débarrasser des Mangemorts pendant que je m'occupe de Voldemort.

- Quoi ? Ils ne tiendront pas une seconde contre les Mangemorts ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as dans...

Hermione continua à déblatérer, mais j'étais beaucoup plus intéressé par le soupir de Harry. Il se tourna vers le boursoufs et leur désigna Hermione.

- Mignon. dit-il.

Les boursoufs se tournèrent vers Hermione.

- Puchuu ! crièrent-ils. Hermione cessa aussitôt de râler et des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux.

- Si mignon !

- Nom de Dieu, dis-je avec stupéfaction.

* * *

Les jumeaux pensent comme moi.

- J'ai sérieusement commencé à penser que Harry avait des problèmes mentaux, mais je m'en fichais un peu à ce moment là. Il préparait sa petite armée de malades à vaincre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts – qui étais-je pour l'arrêter ?

* * *

- A l'attaque ! dit Harry.

- Atata ! dit un des généraux boursoufs.

- A l'attaque !

- A l'atta !

- A l'attaque !

- A l'attaque !

- Très bien, maintenant, ma petite armée de malades, à l'attaque !

- A l'attaque ! répétèrent les généraux boursoufs.

Harry agita sa baguette et des crottes de nez apparurent sur le mannequin. Les boursoufs attaquèrent.

- Hermione a fini par me traîner hors de la pièce. Nos premiers ASPICs étaient deux jours plus tard et elle exigeait que j'étudie. Apparemment, Harry avait la paix pour pouvoir entraîner sa petite armée de malades. Quand je suis revenu après les ASPICs, Harry les avait entraînés à attaquer les Mangemorts. Je ne suis pas trop sûr de comment il a fait.

Le mur tourna, révélant un mannequin Mangemort.

- Mangemort ! crièrent les boursoufs.

- A l'attaque ! hurla un des généraux boursoufs.

Les boursoufs attaquèrent le mannequin. Quand ils le laissèrent enfin, il ne présentait aucun changement, à part quelques plis dans ses robes.

- Ça sert à quoi s'ils ne font aucun dégât ? je demandai à Harry. Harry se contenta de sourire d'un air malin.

* * *

- Uh oh. dit George. Harry ne sourit comme ça que quand il va faire quelque chose de gros.

- Yep, je dis. Un cobaye vivant.

- Qui ? demande George.

- Rogue, je réponds.

* * *

Harry me traîna jusqu'aux cachots, sa petite armée de malade nous suivant.

- Où on va, Harry ? demandai-je.

- Tu vas voir. dit-il.

- Potter ! Weasley ! Je pâlis en entendant la voix de Rogue.

En fait, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

- Mangemort ! hurlèrent les boursoufs.

- A l'attaque ! hurla un des généraux.

Les boursoufs attaquèrent Rogue, qui tomba à terre. Rogue commença à rire. J'étais franchement déçu, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

- Les Mangemorts ne doivent pas forcément mourir, juste me laisser tranquille. Les boursoufs les attaquent à la recherche de crottes de nez. Les Mangemorts vont rire parce que ça les chatouille, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer. Alors ils tombent dans les pommes. Ensuite j'ai juste à m'occuper de Voldemort.

- Cool ! dis-je.

* * *

- Mais si le Mangemort n'est pas chatouilleux ? demande Fred.

- Eh bien, Harry a pensé à ça aussi. Il a fait appel à la Dette de Vie de Pettigrow.

- Merde. dit George en sifflant.

* * *

- Peter Tyler Pettigrow, moi, Harry James Potter, réclame ta présence afin de parler du règlement de ta dette.

Une lumière vive et quelques couinements plus tard, Queudver se transforma en Peter.

- H-Harry, c-c'est un p-plaisir, c-cher H-Harry, bégaya le sorcier.

- Tu vas mettre une goutte dans la boisson de chaque Mangemort d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Harry lui tendit une grande bouteille de liquide rose.

- Tu enverras une lettre quand ce sera fait. Si tu es honnête dans ta tâche et ta lettre, alors je te libérerai de ta dette. Et Peter, je dis chaque Mangemort – y compris toi.

- M-m-mais-

- Pas de mais, Peter. Je te donne ma parole que la potion ne te fera pas de mal. C'est juste pour empêcher les Mangemorts de m'attaquer pendant que je m'occupe de Voldemort.

- O-oui, Harry, dit Peter.

Il mit la bouteille dans sa poche, reprit la forme de Queudver et disparut dans un autre flash de lumière blanche.

- C'était quoi cette potion ? je demandai à Harry.

- Chatouillis Délicieux. Ça les rendra bien chatouilleux, juste au cas où.

* * *

- Hahaha, enfin ! Je me demandais quand il allait utiliser cette potion. On lui a donné il y a quelques années. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas trop quel jumeau c'est.

- Ah, c'est vous qui lui avez donné. Je me demandais où il l'avait trouvée.

- Et ça te gênait pas ? demande un des jumeaux.

- Si le fait qu'il apprenne à des boursoufs à rire bêtement, et à reconnaître et attaquer des Mangemorts n'était pas normal, peut-être. Mais pour autant que je sois concerné, il est seulement Harry.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ?

- Eh bien, Voldemort a pris des mesures pour assurer son immortalité – des horcruxes, et naturellement, Harry avait une réponse.

* * *

- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de horcruxes jusqu'ici, dit Hermione.

Je la regardai les yeux ronds, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Harry, par contre, n'était pas étonné.

- Bien sûr que non. C'est la pire forme de Magie Noire imaginable. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Poudlard ait le moindre texte là-dessus ?

- Je suis paumé, dis-je.

- Moi aussi, dit Hermione.

Je la regardai à nouveau les yeux ronds.

- En gros, les horcruxes sont des objets qui contiennent des morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort.

- Il a coupé son âme ? demandai-je, horrifié. Après tout, c'était la pire chose qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière pouvait se faire.

- Ouais, et maintenant nous devons tous les détruire.

- Combien y en a-t-il ? demanda Hermione, sans doute prête à faire une liste.

- J'en sais rien, dit Harry.

- Tu as la moindre idée de ce que ça peut être ? demanda Hermione après l'avoir regardé avec stupéfaction.

- Une ou deux, répondit Harry évasif . Mais on peut facilement régler ça. Attention ! Accio horcruxes de Voldemort !

- Harry, tu ne penses quand même pas que ça va marcher, dit Hermione.

- Planquez-vous ! criai-je en me jetant au sol. Hermione m'imita. Harry resta debout et attrapa un objet qui volait vers lui.

- Oh, bon sang, ça a marché, dit Hermione alors qu'un autre objet arrivait vers Harry. Ça a marché. Ça a marché. répéta-t-elle encore et encore.

* * *

- Il les a appelés ? C'est tout ? Je suis à peu près sûr que c'est Fred.

- Ouais. C'est tout. Je vous ai dit, c'est simplement Harry.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard disant 'Ouais, ben, Simplement Harry est cinglé.'

- Continue, ordonne George.

- Oui, ô puissant, je dis d'un air sarcastique avant de reprendre.

* * *

- Beurk. Beurk. Beurk. Beurk. Beurk. Beurk, disait Hermione à chaque pas. Harry, si nous survivons à cette guerre, je te tue.

Nous étions tous les trois dans la Chambre des Secrets. Apparemment, la seule méthode que Harry connaissait pour détruire un horcrux (nous en avions maintenant cinq de Voldemort, y compris Nagini – sale bête) était le venin d'un basilic. Par chance, nous en avions un, même s'il était déjà mort.

- J'attends ça avec impatience, dit Harry.

Hermione avait insisté pour que nous deux soyons là quand Harry détruirait les horcruxes. Harry nous avait autorisés à contrecœur à le suivre. Je trouvai une pierre à l'allure familière sur le sol.

- Hé, Harry, regarde, lui dis-je, lui montrant la pierre.

- C'est pas la pierre que tu as utilisée pour assommer Lockhart ?

- Yep.

- Oh, classe. Un souvenir pour ta collection.

Hermione nous regarda d'un air bizarre.

- Vous êtes malades, tous les deux.

- Yep, Harry et moi répondîmes en même temps.

- Allez, venez, c'est par là, dit Harry, nous emmenant vers la chambre intérieure. Le basilic était immense, et avait plutôt bonne allure si on tenait compte du fait qu'il était mort depuis cinq ans. Harry attrapa un croc par terre.

- Voyons voir si ce truc a encore du venin.

Un par un, Harry poignarda tous les horcruxes avec le croc. Un par un, un brouillard noir hurlant sortit des horcruxes. Hermione et moi frissonnâmes à chaque cri.

- C'est tout ? demanda Hermione, toute tremblante.

- A part ces cinq là, et le journal en seconde année, il en reste un, dit Harry, nous regardant Hermione et moi.

- Alors pourquoi il n'est pas venu quand tu l'as appelé, je demandai.

- Parce que je l'ai déjà. Je l'ai toujours eu. Avant que Hermione ou moi puissions l'arrêter, Harry enfonça le croc de basilic droit dans sa cicatrice. Un brouillard noir hurlant sortit de la cicatrice, mais Harry hurlait aussi.

Fumseck apparut dans un jet de flammes, et pleura sur la cicatrice. Hermione et moi nous remîmes à respirer. Harry avait toujours sa fameuse cicatrice, mais maintenant c'était à cause du venin du basilic au lieu d'à cause du horcrux de Voldemort.

* * *

- Harry est vraiment un Gryffondor, dit Fred.

- Purée, je ne pense pas que j'aurais osé faire ça, dit George.

Une clochette tinte quand quelqu'un ouvre la porte.

- Salut, Harry, je dis. J'arrivais à la partie où toi, moi, Hermione et ta petite armée de malade attaquent Voldemort et ses Mangemorts.

- Oh, j'aime bien cette partie, dit Harry.

- Moi aussi.

* * *

- On va simplement entrer ? feula Hermione. Pendant un instant, j'aurais juré qu'elle allait se transformer en Pattenrond.

- Bien sûr que non. dit Harry. Les boursoufs entrent en premier. En avant, Marche ! ordonna Harry. Les boursoufs entrèrent. Nous les suivîmes à distance.

Le meilleur moment de ma vie, jusqu'ici, fut quand le premier Mangemort à rencontrer la petite armée de malades de Harry se révéla être Lucius Malefoy.

- Mwa-ha-ha, firent les boursoufs.

- Hein ? fit Malefoy.

- Mangemort ! crièrent les boursoufs.

- A l'attaque ! hurla un des généraux.

Très vite, Lucius Malefoy fut au sol, couvert de boursoufs, et mort de rire. Le bruit attira les autres Mangemorts.

Heureusement, les boursoufs se reproduisent mille fois plus vite que les lapins, et toutes les connaissances des parents sont conservées chez les enfants. Bientôt, il y eut des milliers de boursoufs en train d'attaquer les Mangemorts.

Les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent avec un grand bang presque inaudible par dessus le rire des Mangemorts qui ne s'étaient pas encore évanouis.

- Mou du corps ! crièrent plusieurs boursoufs, avant de trouver de nouvelles proies.

- Mangemort !

- Que se passe-t-il ici, bon sang ? s'exclama Voldemort.

- Ma petite armée de malade est en train de combattre votre grande armée de malades et de gagner, dit Harry, avant de faire un sourire digne du plus vicieux des gobelins.

- A votre tour.

* * *

- Un sourire de gobelin, Harry, vraiment ? demande George.

- Oui. Je me suis entraîné avec Gripsec. En échange, il a eu l'Epée de Gryffondor. C'est pas comme si j'en avais besoin, et elle reviendra toute seule dans le Choixpeau d'ici quelques mois, de toutes façons, répond Harry.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je veux entendre comment Harry a tué Voldemort, dit Fred.

- Je ne l'ai pas tué.

Je souris à la réponse de Harry.

* * *

- Mutatio Boursouf ! lança Harry.

Hermione et moi regardâmes avec fascination une lumière bleu-vert sortir de sa baguette et frapper Voldemort en pleine poitrine avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir. Voldemort glapit et se transforma en boursouf.

- Joli, Harry, dis-je en regardant la boule de fourrure noire à yeux rouges qui était maintenant un Voldesouf... Ou était-ce un Bourmort ? Je n'étais pas sûr.

* * *

- Tu l'as transformé en boursouf ? demande Fred sidéré.

- Yep, dit Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste du... pour une fois les jumeaux semblent ne pas trouver les mots.

- Bourmort ? je propose. C'est le nom que je préfère.

- Ouais. dit George.

- Oh... Je l'ai donné à Luna comme animal de compagnie à condition qu'elle n'ouvre jamais la cage.

- T'es effrayant Harry, doué mais effrayant. dit Fred à Harry.

Je souris, me rappelant quand j'ai dit ça à Hermione.

- Et pourquoi des boursoufs, Harry ? demande George.

- On peut les AK-iser et ils ne meurent pas. Sans parler du côté mignon.

Pour prouver ses dires, Harry sort un boursouf de sa poche.

- Mignon, dit-il en désignant les jumeaux.

- Puchuu ! fait le boursouf.

- Si mignon ! disent Fred et George ensemble, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Harry range le boursouf dans sa poche et les jumeaux reviennent à leur état normal. Ils secouent la tête, probablement pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Bon sang, c'est pas étonnant que Hermione se soit laissée avoir. Je ne sais à nouveau plus lequel parle.

- Avant que j'oublie, dit Harry, tirant une fiole de sa poche et la tendant à un des jumeaux.

- Dans cette fiole, il y a les souvenirs de la 'Bataille Finale'. Faites ce que vous voulez avec.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire devant l'air ébahi, mais ravi, des jumeaux.

- Viens, Harry, je dis.

- On doit retrouver Hermione pour le déjeuner. Je crois que Luna vient, et Neville aussi.

- Bon sang, on part une semaine et on rate tout, j'entends Fred dire alors que Harry et moi quittons la boutique.

- Ouais. La prochaine fois, c'est Lee qui s'occupe d'organiser le magasin international, répond George.

* * *

'_Fin_'

* * *

Note de l'auteur : J'avais cette idée dans la tête depuis un moment. La référence Puchuu vient de la saga Excel. Si vous ne l'avez jamais vu, allez sur Youtube et cherchez Puchuu – il y a plein de vidéos (traductrice : c'est en anglais mais vous comprendrez quand même l'idée générale). En tout cas, je suis à peu près sûre que l'idée vient de « Et si Harry avait une armée de Puchuus ? » Impossible de rendre ça crédible (pas que cette histoire soit vraiment meilleure en la matière), j'ai bricolé un truc. Puis la fic est née. Désolée s'il reste des erreurs. Je l'ai relue deux fois pour vérifier que j'avais bien mis le passé et le présent là où il fallait, mais j'ai pu en rater (traductrice : je l'ai vraiment haïe là). En tout cas, reviews ! : )

Rune

... mé-hé-hé...


End file.
